An example of a reversi game device displays a plurality of pieces and a board on a screen. The pieces have a different attribute for each player and are each one of three patterns in a relationship constituting a three-way standoff (see JP 2007-229361 A). In this reversi game device, the player who is taking a turn places a piece on the board. At this time, if a predetermined condition is satisfied, the attribute and the pattern change in each piece positioned in a square between the newly placed piece and a piece having the same attribute as the newly placed piece.
In other words, in a game executable on a background reversi game device, a piece is placed on the board, and the attribute of pieces positioned in squares between pieces having the same attribute changes. In a background reversi game device, this simple operation is repeated. Hence, gameplay sometimes becomes monotonous. A background reversi game device thus lacks a variety of strategies, resulting in a game that is not always very strategic. Therefore, the user may grow bored.
We provide a non-transitory computer-readable medium, an information processing system, and a method that offer a greater variety of game strategies and make a game more interesting.